The invention relates to an electrical arrangement, and more particularly to such an arrangement for applying a high voltage pulse across a dielectric switch.
Such arrangements can be used in pulsed radar transmission systems for example.
It can be important to ensure that the pulse is applied across the switch at a predetermined time, i.e. there is little jitter or statistical uncertainty in the timing of the pulse. This is even more important when several such arrangements are connected in parallel and where the output pulses are to be combined to produce a pulse of exceptional peak power.